Sabine Arnhold
Sabine Arnhold wurde am 27. März 1960 in Woltersdorf bei Berlin geboren. Sie ist eine deutsche Synchron und Hörspielsprecherin. Leben Ihre Schauspielausbildung machte Sabine Arnhold an der Theaterhochschule „Hans Otto“ in Leipzig und absolvierte im Jahr 1984. Danach trat sie in verschiedenen Theater auf, wie beispielsweise auf der Bühne in der Stadt Magdeburg, im Hans-Otto Theater Potsdam und im Alten Schauspielhaus Stuttgart. Für öffentliche Rundfunkanstalten wie ARTE, ZDF, RBB, SWR und WDR sprach sie die Off-Stimme zu Literatur-, Dokumentations- und Featuresendungen, weiterhin ist sie in vielen Funk- und Fernsehwerbespots zu hören. Außerdem wirkte sie in bekannten Hörspielen wie Bibi Blocksberg, Alsterdetektive, Edgar Allan Poe –Reihe, Reihe Gruselkabinett und Anne in Avonlea mit. Derzeit ist sie weitestgehend als Synchronsprecherin tätig und lebt in Berlin, aber sie beteiligte sich auch an Produktionen in Hamburg, Köln und München. Sabine Arnhold war jahrelang die Standardstimme der Walt-Disney-Zeichentrickfigur Daisy Duck. Sie wurde auch bekannt als Julie Cooper-Nichol aus der Familienserie O.C., California, die von der Schauspielerin Melinda Clarke gespielt wurde. Derzeit spricht sie Cheryl Hines in der Sitcom Lass es, Larry!, in 30 Rock synchronisiert sie Tina Fey und in der Krankenhausserie Dr. House ist sie als Dr. Lisa Cuddy (Lisa Edelstein) zu hören. In den beiden zuletzt genannten Produktionen arbeitet sie jeweils an der Seite von K. Dieter Klebsch, der den männlichen Hauptrollen die deutsche Stimme verleiht. Synchronarbeiten (Auswahl) *Stimme von Daisy Duck **1999–2000: Neue Micky Maus Geschichten (Mickey Mouse Works) **2001: Mickys fröhliche Weihnachten (Mickey’s Once Upon a Christmas) **2001–2002: Mickys Clubhaus (House of Mouse) **2004: Micky, Donald, Goofy - Die drei Musketiere (Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers) **2004: Mickys turbulente Weihnachten (Mickey’s Twice Upon a Christmas) *Tina Fey **2004: Girls Club - Vorsicht bissig! (Mean Girls) als Ms. Norbury **seit 2006: 30 Rock als Liz Lemon **2009: Lügen macht erfinderisch (The Invention of Lying) als Shelley **2010: Date Night - Gangster für eine Nacht (Date Night) als Claire Foster *Melinda Clarke **2004–2007: O.C., California als Julie Cooper **2007: The District – Einsatz in Washington (The District, 5 Folgen) als Det. *Olivia Cahill **2009: Chuck (Folge 2.02) als Sasha Banacheck **2010: Vampire Diaries als Kelly Donovan *Lola Glaudini **2006: Las Vegas (Folge 1.16) als A.J. Laveau **2006: Criminal Minds als Supervisory Special Agent Elle Greenaway **2006: "Die Welt und Andy Richter" (Andy Richter Controls The Universe; Folge 2.08) als Irina **2008: Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier (Criminal Intent; Folge 7.04) als Leanne Baker *Cynthia Stevenson **2008: Dead Like Me – So gut wie tot (Dead Like Me) als Joy Lass **2009: So gut wie tot – Dead Like Me: Der Film als Joy Lass **seit 2011: Life Unexpected als Laverne Cassidy *Cheryl Hines **2007: Scrubs - Die Anfänger (Scrubs; Folge 5.05) als Paige **2007: Jennas Kuchen – Für Liebe gibt es kein Rezept (Waitress) als Becky **seit 2008: Lass es, Larry! (Curb Your Enthusiasm) als Cheryl David Filme (Auswahl) *1998: Ein Zwilling kommt selten allein (The Parent Trap), Elaine Hendrix als Meredith Blake *2003: Tötet Smoochy (Death to Smoochy), Catherine Keener als Nora Wells *2004: Intime Fremde (Confidences trop intimes), Sandrine Bonnaire als Anna *2007: Loverboy, Sandra Bullock als Mrs. Harker *2007: The James Gang, Toni Collette als Julia Armstrong *2008: Ein einziger Augenblick (Reservation Road), Mira Sorvino als Ruth Weldon *2008: Die Unbekannte (La sconosciuta), Xenia Rappoport als Irena *2009: Der Junge im gestreiften Pyjama (The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas), Vera Farmiga als Elsa, Brunos Mutter *2009: Crossing Over, Ashley Judd als Denise Frankel *2010: Mein Vater, seine Frauen und ich (The Six Wives of Henry Lefay), Andie MacDowell als Kate *2011: 127 Hours, Kate Burton als Arons Mutter Serien (Auswahl) *2005: Kingdom Hospital, Sherry Miller als Dr. Lona Massingale *2003, 2007: Alias - Die Agentin (Alias), Gina Torres als Anna Espinosa *2005: Rom (Rome), Polly Walker als Atia *2006–2008: Queer as Folk, Sherry Miller als Jennifer Taylor *seit 2006: Dr. House, Lisa Edelstein als Dr. Lisa Cuddy *2007–2010: Kyle XY, Marguerite MacIntyre als Nicole Trager *2007–2011: Alles Betty! (Ugly Betty), Vanessa Lynn Williams als Wilhelmina Slater *2010–2011: Mit Schirm, Charme und Melone (The Avengers, 2./3. Staffel), Honor Blackman als Dr. Catherine Gale *seit 2011: Desperate Housewives, Vanessa Lynn Williams als Renee Perry Kategorie:Synchronsprecher